


Candy

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [100]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Candy

“Are you ready for Hallowe’en, Tovarisch?”

Illya turned to look at his wall calendar and, pointing with his finger, he silently counted.

“It is five weeks until Hallowe’en,” he stated, flatly.

“That hasn’t stopped stores from selling candy for it,” Napoleon replied, holding up a bagful.”

“Very capitalistic,” said Kuryakin. “They sell vast amounts of it early, knowing people will buy it and eat it immediately. This will force them to have to purchase more.”

“Business is business,” Solo said, with a grin. “Do I take you that you don’t want any of this then?

“I did not say that.”


End file.
